Vote
by Ilunae
Summary: Le jour de l'élection des délégué, Katsuki s'était proposé. Bien sûr, il se devait de le faire.


Bonjour,

Voici une petite fic.

* * *

Le jour de l'élection des délégué, Katsuki s'était proposé. Bien sûr, il se devait de le faire. Il avait toujours été le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait un bon délégué. Katsuki avait toujours tout eu d'un leader. C'était donc ce que tout le monde devait s'attendre de sa part.

Malgré cela, il n'avait pas voté pour lui-même. Il était fait pour être un leader mais, le travail de délégué ne l'intéressait pas. S'il s'était présenté, c'était avant tout pour montrer aux autres qu'il était prêt à faire ce travail. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, après tout.

Le rôle de délégué demandait beaucoup trop de travail pour lui. Cela risquait d'interférer avec son entraînement. Il avait pour objectif de devenir le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might. Il ne pouvait rien se mettre en travers de sa route.

Aussi les délégués devaient aussi s'occuper de beaucoup de paperasse. Ils devaient discuter avec les professeurs et, les autres élèves. Ce n'était pas du tout le truc de Katsuki. Comme s'il avait envie de s'occuper de cette bande d'idiots. Il préférait laisser cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

La paperasse, c'était plutôt pour les nerds. Katsuki connaissait un nerd dans leur classe. Deku était parfait pour ce travail. Il passait son temps à prendre des notes sur les autres héros. Il s'y connaissait donc pour ce qui était de la paperasse. C'était même qu'il savait faire de mieux, à part pleurer et marmonner.

Il avait aussi l'air d'être assez à l'aise pour parler aux autres. Il était bien le genre à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Il serait ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de tout le monde. Deku pourrait donc faire ce travail sans aucun problème.

De plus, cela l'empêcherait de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Deku serait tellement occupé par la paperasse, qu'il n'aurait plus le temps pour se mettre dans ses pattes. Il serait enfin débarrassé du nerd.

Il avait donc décidé de voter pour son ami d'enfance. Avec son vote, cela devrait être suffisant pour que le nerd fût délégué. La plupart des autres élèves allaient voter pour eux-mêmes. Ils auraient donc tous au moins un vote pour eux. Avec celui de Katsuki, cela en ferait deux pour le nerd. Il supposait que Deku avait fait comme tout le monde.

Quand les résultats furent annoncés, le nerd avait obtenu trois votes. Ce qui faisait de lui, le premier délégué élu. La seconde personne à avoir obtenu le plus de voix, se trouvait être la queue de cheval. Deku eut l'air surpris par cela. Ce nerd s'était pourtant présenté de lui-même. Il était donc normal pour lui de recevoir des votes.

Katsuki décida de râler.

"Qui a voté pour Deku ?"

Comme cela personne ne devinerait qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient voté pour le nerd. Aucun de leur camarade ne pourrait se douter qu'il avait voté pour lui. Même s'il avait de bonnes raisons de voter pour le nerd. Personne ne pourrait les deviner.

Il avait aussi de la chance. Une personne avait voté pour lui. Tout le monde devait donc penser qu'il avait voté pour lui-même comme la plupart de la classe. Katsuki ne savait pas qui était l'extra qui avait voté pour lui mais, il le remerciait.

Comme cela, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer sur la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait aucun vote. Il n'aurait pas à dire pour qui il avait voté comme l'autre extra à lunettes. Cet idiot s'était aussi proposé pour le rôle de délégué.

Iida avait aussi voté pour Deku. Il avait vu ses qualités de nerd, lui aussi. Rien que pour cela, il commençait à bien l'aimer. Iida avait sans doute voté pour Deku parce que c'était son ami. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. Grâce à son vote, Deku était le délégué de leur classe. Katsuki ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes.

Puis un peu plus tard, le nerd avait décidé de laisser sa place à son ami à lunettes. D'après lui, Iida était beaucoup mieux pour assurer ce genre de responsabilités. D'ailleurs, il leur avait prouvé. Deku ne demanda même pas la seconde place de délégué. Katsuki se demanda donc pourquoi, il avait décidé de se présenter. Ce foutu nerd ne faisait jamais ce qu'il voulait, en fin de compte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
